


Потом не будет ничего

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Потом не будет ничего

Сила кольца Маре не действует на Юни Джильонеро.  
Бьякуран понимает это не сразу. Вечером, зайдя в отведенную гостье спальню, он видит: Юни сидит на постели, даже не сбросив ботинки, только ее нелепая, похожая на диванную подушку шляпа снята и лежит в кресле неподалеку. Без шляпы Юни кажется совсем маленькой. Ее огромные синие глаза распахнуты, и в них нет ни следа той сонной мути, которая должна была до краев заполнять ее разум. Юни смотрит внимательно, строго и печально.  
Бьякуран поднимает руку с кольцом, но Юни качает головой.  
\- Я все равно умру, - говорит она, и голос ее едва слышен в большой, тонущей в густом полумраке комнате. - И ты тоже умрешь. Иди сюда.

У аркобалено Неба нет власти над Бьякураном Джессо. Все, что делает Бьякуран, он делает по собственной воле.  
У Юни Джильонеро тонкие, как веточки, руки, маленькое лицо, которое легко помещается в ладонях, и круглый нежный рот, тонкая кожица губ наливается кровью от первого же поцелуя. У Юни Джильонеро худые ноги с детскими царапинами на икрах, а ее одежда, шортики и майка под легким платьем, заставляет вспомнить о маньяках и извращенцах. Бьякуран не извращенец, насчет маньяка он бы не был полностью уверен, но его тянет к Юни, просто тянет, и все - и это не воля Аркобалено, он точно знает, и не сила Маре, ничего такого. Просто - ему двадцать пять, а ей вечность, маленькая вечность с острыми коленками прижимается сейчас к нему, перебирает пальцами пуговицы рубашки, трогает указательным лоб, ведет по носу и по губам, по шее, ниже, еще ниже. Кто бы отказался.  
\- Неважно, что с нами сейчас будет, - говорит Юни, перекидывая ногу через его бедра, - потому что потом не будет ничего.  
Даже вечность хочет трахаться, думает Бьякуран и ведет ладонями от голых колен выше, туда, где край шортиков скрывает теплые складки нежной кожи. Юни ерзает на его бедрах и, почувствовав его интерес, впервые улыбается - так, как не улыбаются маленькие девочки, так могла бы улыбаться ее предшественница, или предпред-, сколько их было, взрослая женщина, знающая, чего она хочет.  
Сейчас Бьякуран хочет того же.

\- Дядюшка Реборн тебя убьет, - шепчет Юни потом, позже, сворачиваясь клубком рядом с ним. Бьякуран одергивает легкий подол ее платья, прикрывая размеченные свежими синяками худые бедра, и медленно расшнуровывает на Юни высокие белые ботинки.  
"Не убьет", - думает он.

Не убьет, - понимает Бьякуран, открывая глаза в той же спальне. Теплого клубка под боком уже нет, зато белые ботинки - на нем самом, и вполне ему по размеру. И что смешнее - ужаснее - абсурднее - белое тонкое платье тоже на нем.  
Не убьет, - думает Бьякуран, глядя снизу вверх на Реборна, сильнейшего из аркобалено, нависшего над разоренной постелью ангелом мщения. Сейчас он нисколько не похож на игрушечного младенца, высокий смуглый итальянец с пистолетом в руке, на узкие тяжелые скулы ложатся черные как смоль прядки, в глазах сверкает яростный огонь.  
Не убьет, но лучше бы убил.  
Реборн делает с ним все то, что он сам делал с Юни - только Бьякуран на это не согласен. Бьякуран не льнет к Реборну, заглядывая в глаза, как Юни льнула к нему, не подставляет шею под поцелуи, не прижимается животом к члену. Не соглашается на все сразу.  
Реборну приходится его привязать, и кажется, это доставляет ему отдельное удовольствие.  
Бьякуран чувствует себя глупо в коротеньком девчоночьем платье. Бьякуран чувствует себя нелепо в высоких жестких ботинках до колена, и как только Юни такие носит?.. Бьякуран чувствует себя совершенно беззащитным. Хорошо, что это только сон.  
Во сне ему даже нравится.

Бьякуран просыпается и думает: я убью их всех раньше.  
Юни рядом с ним вздыхает во сне и улыбается так, словно их обоих ждет что-то хорошее.


End file.
